The earth comprises a biosphere in which microorganisms, plants, and animals, including humans, exist in a more-or-less steady state, wherein matter is a finite resource which is continually recycled. There is continual energy input in the form of solar radiation. The quantity of matter gained or lost to space outside the earth's atmosphere is minute.
It is desirable to provide a microcosm of the biosphere known as earth to study the interaction of components and for the development of techniques for influencing our environment. Such experiments are difficult at best in the open system provided on earth, since matter is exchanged between the earth's environment and the experiment. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system that is completely enclosed so that no matter is exchanged with the earth's environment. It is desirable to have humans within this miniaturized biosphere to provide control and to conduct scientific research within a closed system, where conditions can be varied as desired.
Currently, a closed ecological system, referred to as Biosphere 2, is being established near Oracle, Ariz. The system completely encloses about one hectare of land and 175,000 cubic meters of space, isolated from the earth's environment by an impermeable skin so that no matter is transferred.
The closed environment requires constant monitoring to obtain data of scientific interest, such as the changes that occur with time in the isolated environment. Additionally, the monitoring is performed to provide data for determining what adjustments to the internal systems of the biosphere may be required to ensure its proper functioning.
Such monitoring involves experiments that use organic solvents. Many of these solvents are toxic and volatile and produce a form of pollution that can contaminate the isolated environment of the biosphere. If such pollution is not removed from the biosphere's environment it will accumulate, since there is no exchange of matter with the biosphere and the atmosphere outside the biosphere. Therefore, it is important to provide a system to not only contain fumes generated by the use of the organic solvents in the experiments or by accidental spills, but also to completely remove such fumes or accidental spills from the containment system, to prevent contamination of future experiments.
It is therefore desirable that the experiments using organic solvents are contained in a closed environment, such as a glove box. Additionally, it is desirable that the glove box is in a "closed loop" with an air-purification system or air scrubber. The air scrubber removes the volatile organic pollutants from the air and provides a means for decomposing the pollutants to non-toxic compounds which, preferably, can be recycled.